yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4: Episode 23: If I Don't, Who Will?
'Words Need Not Be Said..' Ochigi would be sitting in his lab, recliner chair as usual. Contemplating on the t.v broadcast he recorded a few days ago, and watching it again. And again. And again. “The KPD arnt doing SHIT!” Ochigi winced at that line. Looking at the man known as Tasanagi, exclaim these words. Ochigi, then heard his son, walking up the hall. Tetsu came up the hall in his police attire: A black flak jacket, with a black v neck underneath. His police gun holster on his side, the modified one of course. His black cargo pants had a baggy tinge to them as usual. To top it all off, he was wearing his black combat boots as well. Tetsu would look at the screen and stare the the face of Keyome with a glare. “So this is your new plan huh…..hmph. Prepare for a thorn in your side.” Tetsu would walk up to the back of his dad’s recliner, and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m getting ready to depart dad…” Ochigi put his hand over his face, and responded to tetsu. “I know….Do your best. And give this city something to look forward to.” Tetsu patted Ochigi on the shoulder, but just as he did, Ochigi stood up and gave tetsu a hug. A tight one, signifiying his faith in his only begotton son. Tetsu hugged him back. Not a word was said, for the two understood what had to be done, as they nodded to one another. Tetsu left, loaded with his utility belt, full web cartiges, and everything he’d need for his trip. He grabed his tackle bag filled with extra clothes, and his wallet, with god knows how much money on it. He headed for the pressure shoot, and once inside he launched himself out of the mountains, soaring in a diagnol, 20 feet, near the edge of District 2, to which tetsu would shoot a web, and beging web slining his way through the city streets as usual. Such An Attractive Bitch... Things were different…the usual chatter of the city seemed to have died a bit. The soilders were patrolling the streets in jeeps, and on foot. People simply cower out of their way. Tetsu continued his swing, when a Maru Jutai soilder looked at him on a near by rooftop. Tetsu could obviously see him gripping his gun, contemplating weather to shoot or not. Tetsu simply kept swinging, for the look he have the soilder must have said “try it muthafucka.” Tetsu would arrive at the KPD station. The same as it’s always looked. Filled with people who genuinely don’t give a two shits. Eating their doughnuts and laughing at tom and jerry cartoons. They should be on duty, but I guess since the Maru Jutai are here, they feel no need. The true definition of “Pigs”…Tetsu would walk inside, and head straight to the office. This building was only one storie but it was pretty big none the less. Tetsu would walk in, and see Briggs talking to a girl. A bombshell at that. “Oh Ryoji. Your just in time to meet your escort to district 3. Meet Pheona Skylight, or Commander Skylight as you’ll have to address her.” Skylight would look back at tetsu, and look him up and down in a rude mannor. Her blue hair was alluring at best. It was a cerulean blue, that was quite….beautiful. Her bust was just right, perky and firm looking. Definitly a late C cup, but in pure boob, no waist involved. Those hips…..those thighs…..”Dat ass…..” Tetsu would murmer out on accident, but quickly recover by saying “assss is a pleasure to meet you commander!” Tetsu would quickly salute her, but the look on her face suggested noting but total disgust for him. “I guess the KPD are full of pigs…..are you sure this is the guy Briggs? You said he was a professional, and obviously this guy is the living definition of “2 bit cop”. Skylight asked briggs. This comment made tetsu hang his head in shame, for a second. “ahhahah! Yes commander this is him. I assure you his demeanor is no where near his skills. Ryoji’s known as the Supercop around these parts. Doing missions of the sort all by himself. Impresive dontcha think?” Briggs would try to contain a laugh as skylight eyed tetsu again, and spoke harshly. “If this is what passes for talent, then why the hell am I here? I could do his job with my legs amputated.” Tetsu raised an eyebrow at that comment. However she was of “higher rank” and tetsu didn’t want to actually disrespect her due to his appeals he’d made. Speaking of which. “Oh. Did the office heed to my appeals yet? Are you here to take me?” “Duh dumass, they don’t send people from district 3 to this shit hole every so often.” Tetsu leaned back a bit as she snapped. Tetsu thought for a moment “God who tied your overies in a knot today…” Tetsu would then speak aloud. “Well I suggest we make time to go. This trips gonna be a long one indeed.” Briggs nodded, and opend the back door behind his office desk. Their was a sleak looking car outside. A new model…completely. Is this the kind of stuff D3 is packing? “Have fun you two. Be good skylight.” Briggs would nod at her. “You of all people don’t have to call me that….” She blushed and then left twords the drivers seat, and tetsu followed. They both opend their doors and proceeded onward down the road. Whats It All For? The radio blasted music of pretty general taste (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjlFqgRbICY if you don't like rap dont' click it, but turn it down low to set the tone. So don't click it light XD ) and the car was quiet. They’d be a pretty far off distance from District 2 by now., Tetsu was leaned back in the passengers side, relaxing a bit, but feeling the tension in the car. So much so, you could literally cut if with a knife. A butter knife at that. Tetsu would attempt to break the ice. “So, how long you been in the upper district?” Skylight was quiet for a moment. It was obvious she didn’t want to talk to him. Her lip gloss had a glow to it thought. It only complemented her look even more. She remained silent until tetsu spoke again. “You know this is a 2 hour drive. Unless you want this to be the quiet game, I suggest we get some talking done don’t you th-?” “No.” Skylight remarked sharply. Tetsu sighed and raised his eyebrow, looking at the roof of the car. “Someones on the rag.” Tetsu let out blatantly, and that’s when shit. Got. Real. Skylight stoped the car on the side of the road, and yelled dead in tetsu’s face “Look here, you sad sack of shit! I don’t even want to be here right now! This whole meeting thing is fucking pointless, but the higher ups just got tired of your whiney letters coming in every fucking week! So now they want to talk to you, probably to shove those letters up your ass! Things were just fine, until that one, ONE guy won’t quit bitching aobut his police force in need from big bad yakuza!! This isn’t D3’s problem at. All. And god forbid I have to be the one take you there!!” Tetsu looked at the girl, in sheer confusion. He started to speak, but then stoped himself. He calmly…calmly….spoke to her. “What…in the blue hell…..is your problem.? Hm?” Skylight slamed her head against the steering wheel., After telling tetsu everything, and him retorting with something like this she was about to loose it.”Get out of the car….now.” Tetsu leaned back in his seat and said calmly. “We’ve got somewhere to be, rather I do. I get that their annoyed, that’s the point. Eventually they were going to address me. If not I was going to go myself, but I see they cought on. If D3 doesn’t care, then I’ll make them. But I’LL be damned if I go back to that hell hole, with nothing accomplished.” Skylight looked at tetsu with such anger in her eyes, you’d swear she was about to explode. “Who are you to talk to your superior like that?” she said with a sneer, slicing femenane tone of voice. Tetsu replied with no fear “ A two. Bit. Cop.” The two exchanged looks for a second, until skylight’s hand began reaching for something on her leg. More than likely the gun she holsted, but the moment her finger tip even hit the handle, tetsu had his gun out pointed directly at skylights forehead. “Holding a superior hostage, will get you the death sentence Ryoji….” “Not hostage. Situational Murder. Rule 293 in the KPD handbook, in case of self defense. And since both our guns have fingerprints on them now, as early as this moment, I’d say I’d fit the conditions of appeal…if I was a killer.” Tetsu sighed and holsted his gun back into his holster, Skylight put her hands back on the wheel, and looked over at him again, still as mean as ever. “They’ll deny you ya know….Everyone in D3 thinks you’re an idealistic dumass who’s naieve to the truths of the world. This trip. Could be for nothing…why even bother? It’s not like you’re the first to ask…or get denied…trying to get help for a city of the damned…..whats it all for?” Skylight’s tone of voice got softer towards the end. She was genuinely wondering what tetsu’s answer was. Tetsu places his arms behind his head, and looked out the window, away from her. Looking back at the buildings looming over district 2 in the distance. “If I don’t…..who will?” Skylight looked away from him at those words…as if a buried truth had surfaced somewhere inside her heart, but she hid her emotion quite well behind her misguided fury. “Tch….moron….” She started the car again, and took off doing 90 on the freeway in the mystery model car. The engine roared, but the coor stayed smooth the entire trip. They arrived at the gate of D3 finally. It was tall and looming. A giant metal door, with two post infornt of it. Even form the low base of the car, you could see there were multiple towers like this all inseted inbetween the walls of this giant gate. “This wall is probably the most high tech thing in Kasihana city.” Skylight started to speak. “Every vison mode avalible in every camera, on each cubic meter of the wall. 5x reienforced titanium-onyx plating, and 5 elite guards in every tower. 4 guards of every sector of the wall you see spanning the horizon and and 3 guards underground, a mile away from each sector.” Tetsu whistled. “No wonder they say theres no crime in this place. Can’t even THINK about commiting a crime here.” Skylight nodded. She wanted to laugh but denied herself the pleasure to. “indeed.” A call came through on her raido. “ The fire that burns in an eternal blossom of endless joy and despair.” Tetsu quickly responded. “Fireflower.” The static came in, as skylight looked at tetsu. “Alright roger, roger, the gate is opening.” The voice from the radio responded. “How did you know that? That’s a top secret coding, not many people in the KPD know about…” Tetsu shrugged. “Something I picked up from my fa-…far sense of things. You’d be surprised what briggs has told me.” Tetsu couldn’t bring up his father’s name. His father was still an international criminal of the sort. He erased his record, yet only a few have been able to dig it back up…even so, he didn’t want to run the risk of it being revealed who he was, and what he had. The gate opened up, after 10 minutes of locks ounlacthing and loud clanking noises. Skylight drove in and the view….wasn’t bad at all.The 'The View...' Tetsu and Skylight crossed a bridge, and the view of the city was beautiful. It looked so modern, and yet so advanced. Everyone walking through there was a cop or in some sort of uniform. Even people with casual wear, had badges somewhere on their person. Also it’s not hard to notice that everyone is loaded with some form of weapon or another. I guess with the strict laws here, people understand the consquences of pulling a gun out on somebody, and carry them around for show, or just in case. “Welcome to District 3. The most well armed and militant branched district in Kasihana city’s parts. Here there is never any crime. When there is, by some off chance, usually a civiallan, really a trained officer, handles it accordingly, writes up a police report, and goes on with their day. The city is vast, and even has a great lake, as I’m sure you saw the sunlight beam off of by now.” That’s all tetsu was staring at. Tetsu gets lost in beautiful scenergy and at times simply can’t help himself with it. After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at the city council building, and boy was it a big one. Had guards allinged all around the perimeter roofing of the place. Also tetsu’s keen sight, noticed multiple bodys upon bodies on different scattered rooftops that formed a pentagon like outter perimeter. Good idea for the future… the two park, and hop out of the car. Skylight takes the lead much to tetsu’s delight, and then takes him inside the building. It looked like a high tech facilty, with camera’s out the factory here. Testu watched skylight’s ass as he walked with her to a room. “Is this where the meeting is?” Tetsu would speak still staring at her thick thighs, and juicy buttocks. “No. this is where I leave you, and go on with my life.” Sky would trun and look at tetsu. “Look kid you’ve got heart….but heart alone isn’t enough In this world…in this city….i don’t want you to get your hopes up.” She looked down before, tetsu steped in her personal space zone, their faces not being to far from each other. She looked up at him with a blush, and gleam in her eye. Tetsu’s voice rang deep in her ears. “Lets make a bet. If I can get this done, then I want you to come to back to district 2 with me and be in my elite team of KPD forces. Sound like a deal?” Skylights heart started racing as she looked away from him and turned her back to him. “Foolish…” With that Skylight would walk away leaving tetsu to his own affairs in that room. Her cheeks red with blush as she had a stubborn look on her face. “Fucking…..stupid…..cute…….muscular….bitch.” She headed down the hall, to let the higher ups know he had arrived but they may have already known. Tetsu then poked his head out of the door. He looked around for a second to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, tetsu walked out pretty casually and proceeded to walk around slowly and take in the sights. “I think I’ll find them on my own. Whoever it is I need to be talking to that is.” Tetsu placd his hands in his pockets, and walked around. Far off however……..in a secret room a camera was recording tetsu’s movements. “Hey who’s this little paly wally think he is over here? Walking around a high tech police base”. The first voice said. “I got it, I got it. He’s probably looking for the commanders and chiefs. There having a meeting, so they can’t be disturbed yet. So I’ll dust this guy, and send em back to the waiting room.” The second voice answered. The fist voice spoke again “Look we don’t need you killing this guy okay? Rough em up a bit, and then let em soak in it. Heh. Supercop. Wasn’t that your nick name a ways back?” The first voice said as it awaitied the second voice’s reply. A sigh would be let out. “Yeah way back when. Haven’t been stationed anywhere in a bit, but maybe I can take this chumps place in D-2. Tch this whole fucking place is a shit stain, but at least ours smells the least rotton.” Witht that foot steps would be heard, and a door opening and closing. 'Busty Women Abroad' Tetsu would continue walking until he heard grunting noises coming from a distance. It sounded like a woman but he wasn’t completely sure who it was or what they were doing. Tetsu would close in on the noise, and peep in the window. There was a woman….god damn, whats up with all the bust ladies in this district. She had blonde hair, bright sunshine yellow, beach blonde almost. She had cream skin, and D cup tits, for days….also not due to the waist but sheer breast size. And her ass……sweet chirst almight, it’s like Asstastic all in this place. So loucious…it was even more so bouncier than Skylights, except had more of a peach like shape to it. And looked amazing when she kicked, that bag she was kicking. She was a chi user no doubt. The alignment felt odd however. As if someone was lost in the darkness, but reaching for the light. Interesting. “Chiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ” The woman would grunt with a low, and quite attractive growl as she kicked the punching bag in tetsu’s direction i.e twords the door. Tetsu would welp and side step the door, as the bag busted through, and took the door with it. “Well now, that w-“ Before tetsu’ even finished his sentence, the blonde womans fist, was but an inch away from his speaking face. Tetsu’s head would react, by leaning to the left, as her fist made an indent of itself inside of the wall. Tetsu would side step her, and back up. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” The woman yelled as she began throwing punches in a swift like fashion. Similar to how Keyome usually fights except with more boxing finesse and less street influence. Tetsu bobbed and weaved, not loosing his place, until a close call with one of the fastest heymakers he’d ever encountered made him lean backwards, and using his right hand push off of the ground, and land 4 feet away from her. Tetsu looked at her wide eyed. “What are you nuts?! Do you attack everyone who watches you train!?!” Her black MMA style gloves, made a noise as she clenched her fist. Her leather pants, with straps on the side, more like lace that revealed parts of her thigh, also made a noise. “Your chi is one I do not recognize….are you KPD?” Tetsu pulled out his badge. It was worn and torn, but one could make out what was on it. “Officer Tetsu Ryoji, Second in Command of the KPD station in Kasihana city District 2!” The girl eyed tetsu down for a long time, before drawing her fist back in and placing them down by her sides.. her knuckles showed no signs of blood from punching that wall, and judging by her form, she’s an pro at what she does. “I am Sheeva Nightingale….Specal Op’s KPD.” Tetsu’s eyes winded. “special op’s? Whoa. I’d only heard of them in short supply. You district 3 cops, really do hide every little adept detail don’t you.” She nodded and placed a hand on her hip. “You’ve got moves hot stuff. What styles do you know?” Tetsu stood attentive and answered. “Really, I’ve lost count…but I’ve studied and mastered multiple upon multiples of styles, and combined them to make my own Jeet Kun Do variant known as power fist. I’m sure you could tell, but the weaving and evasisve movements came from boxing of course, as do my foot work an-“ Yet again the girls fist, would be closing in on tetsu’s right jaw this time however. Tetsu’s reflexes never fail as he cought her right hand with his left, and the impact made a small “clap” noise, which turned into a fierce wind that shot around outside of the two. Her hair still falling down from her movement, as tetsu held her fist in his own. “Your movements…you’ve got the movements of someone who’s possibly been trained in my own division. I don’t even have to fight you much to tell your skill level is on par, if not higher than my own.” She let her fist back out of tetsu’s grip, though something told tetsu, she probably could’ve gotton out of it whenever she wanted to. “Well thanks for the complement, but really I’m just a run of the mill officer. Trying to make a change. Do you know where I can find the higher ups?” Tetsu would dust his coat off, trying not to look at her rack. All those movements made it seem like she was going to burst right out of that shirt. “Ah the council. So your that same Ryoji kid. The Idealistic Dumass.” She smiled at him softly. “Your a lot cuter in person.” Tetsu raised his eyebrows, and retorted. “You’re a fine looking lady yourself.” Tetsu smiled back with senserity. “As for your question Ryoji, Could I call you tetsu? Good, as for your question their in a meeting at the moment, not to far from this hallway. Just take two more right turns, and a left turn and you should arrive their no problem. I’d advise against simply walking in though. Snipers line the place, and it would be the end of you for sure.” She crossed her arms, studying tetsu’s demeanor. “he’s so calm…doesn’t he know that no one here has any faith in him? Who is this kid?” She thought. Tetsu had a puzzled look on his face for a second, but then spoke openly. “Well thank you but I’m sure I can manage. My point has been going unheard for weeks now and it’s high time I did something about it all.” Tetsu eyed her one more time. By now I’m sure she realized he’d been flirting with her, but it was subtle…tetsu had a lovely lady at home, and didn’t want to ruin what he had. “In any case miss Nightingale, after this is over I’d like to know if you’d be interested in coming back to District 2 with me. I’m starting a special force of elite officers, and I could use your help to get this district back to it’s rightful place. With district 1 gone, the criminals seem to have found a new home if you catch my drift.” Tetsu finished, and the woman quickly answered. “I’m a special op’s agent, and you expect me to lower myself to a basic field agent?.” Tetsu quickly stuttered. “uh well I mean, you don’t have to but uh well I mean ah um see what you could do is uh-“ “Okay. Sure why not. Your taking lead right?” Sheeva quickly said, and tetsu’s face about droped. “Really? That easy?” She noded. “Teach me your style and you’ve got a deal.” She smiled and gave tetsu a light peck on the cheek with her lips. Tetsu backed away a bit blushing. The way she looked with her hair down was just so GAH! What is up with all the women today?!? “OH? So you’re leaving just like that Sheeva? Comon baby don’t do this to me!” Sheeva would frown in disgust of the voice she heard. “Nick, I don’t want to be bothered with you today. Please proceed to crawl in a hole of some kind, and die accordingly.” A man stepped from behind the corner, wearing a black suit jacket, with matching pants. He had a short black haircut, Asian oriented judging by his facial structures, with black and gold shoes that matched his sunglasses strangely perfectly. “So this is the KPD Supercop? More like a superJOKE hahaha! Come the hell on.” Tetsu would glare at this man. “That joke gets older the more it’s used. But Nick it’s a pleasure to mee-“ Nick held his hand up to tetsu singnaling for him to stop talking in which tetsu did. “Look. Kid. Yes K-I-D. Tis what you act like. A kid with a silly dream. D-3’s heard all about your rants of peace, and compassion etc, etc. But to be honest, who the hell cares? Kasihana City is hell in a fucking picnic basket. If anything District 3 is the safest place in this fucking city. Besides district 4 but who the hell knows whats back there..” Nick paused for a moment, and tetsu slid his hands into his pockets. “In any case super-bitch. No ones trying to hear your ideas around hear. Why the higher ups invited you, I’ll never know, but it’s probably to give you a big fat no in your face, and send you home to your mom-“ Tetsu raised his hand to pause nicks next comment. “Please. No mom references.” Nick tilted his glasses, and looked tetsu dead in his eyes. “Did you?....just pause me?” Nick takes his glasses back off, and slides them in his pocket, in his jacket. In that same moment, he proceeds to draw his gun, but tetsu with lightninig quick reflexes, pulls a shuriken from his utility belt, and tosses it at Nicks hand with the gun in it, only to knock it out of his hand, and toss it to the floor. “aH! Fuck!” Nick would shout. The funny part was the shuriken…didn’t got that deep into his skin….Nick would’ve attempted to grab for the gun on the floor, but tetsu would already have his drawn and pointed at nicks head. Tetsu’s movement seemed like teleportation the way he cleared the distance between him and nick so esily. “Sheeva is this a friend of yours?” Sheeva, bites her lip, looking at tetsu. She was indeed enticed by his moves. “Indeed. He was my “Partner”-“ BOYFRIEND!” Nick would shout. But tetsu now pressed the gun to the back of the man’s skull. “Do you draw your gun on everyone?” Tetsu spoke. “This really isn’t the time for place for this.” Nick luahged a bit. “Tch….what you probably didn’t know its..” Nick with speed similar to tetsu’s own would turn his crouched body and grab tetsu’s arm, and in some weird inverted judo throw, toss tetsu, and his gun against the wall 5 feet behind them. Tetsu hit the wall upside down and slid down only to land on his head, and his gun to slide out of his reach. Nick went to retrieve his own gun as well, but tetsu quickly shoot a web at it, and yanked it into the next room. The shot another web to close the door. Nick would look dumbfounded for a second. “what….the fuck….who the hell are you supposed to be?? A fucking superhereo?!” As tetsu stood he thought about his days as the dark god, and then raised to his feet. “Nope. I’m the guy that’s gonna turn this city around. Now as fun as this was, I’m heading to the council room. It was nice meeting you sheeva.” Tetsu would smile at her, but then glare at Nick. “Nick. Move. Now.” There was no tone in tetsu’s voice. He was dead serious. “Make. Me. Bitch.” Nick would be only 1 foot away from tetsu. Both men without their guns. Tetsu had gadgets but as a martial artist…he knew what was coming. Tetsu took his guard, placing his left hand horizontal of his face, and bending it at the elbow, while extending his right hand, at the level of his waist, letting the palm face downward. Nick would place his right hand bent at the elbow, horizontal of his head as well,but extend his left fist outward. The two men stood attention. Sheeva watched with a smirk. In her mind she pondered. “I wonder…who’ll win this little scuffle.” Category:ARK 4